


Dusk and Summer

by serendipityxxi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth smiled at him in the twilight and leaned up and kissed his cheek swiftly.<br/>“What was that for?” Percy asked, unable to stop himself from grinning back at her.<br/>“We saved Olympus, Percy Jackson. You were kind of impressive. It was deserving of a kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk and Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.
> 
> Set at the end of Book 4

_She smiled in a big way,_

_The way a girl like that smiles_

_When the world is hers_

~Dusk and Summer by Dashboard Confessional

 

The sun was almost all the way gone, disappearing into the Long Island Sound. Higher up the beach in the dunes one of the guys from the Apollo cabin was strumming his guitar and singing a moody song, with his hair hanging in his eyes looking broody and poetic for a few of their fellow campers. Percy and Annabeth were strolling down along the tide line, their toes sinking into the soft sand. Annabeth had rolled up her jeans so they wouldn’t get wet. Percy’s hems were dragging in the water but they weren’t wet. They wouldn’t be unless he wanted them to be. Annabeth looked down at their bare feet inches away from each other as they walked and gave a small smile that was almost hidden by the fall of her hair. Percy caught the look though and nudged her with his shoulder.

“What are you smiling about, Wise Girl?” Annabeth looked up and rolled her eyes at him.

“Nothing, Seaweed Brain,” she scoffed, pushing on his shoulder. Percy pushed her back and she shoved him. Soon they were in a full out wrestling match, each trying to topple the other in the lazy waves that lapped at their calves. Percy was sure not to tap into the strength of the ocean around him though he was tempted a time or two.

“If you two losers are supposed to be dancing, you’re doing it wrong!” Clarisse announced on her way back up the beach towards the bonfire.

Percy and Annabeth jumped apart, startled, neither had even heard her coming. Percy looked a little abashed. They stood in awkward silence for long moments. Annabeth reached up and finger combed his hair back into place from where it had been mussed in their tussling. She didn’t know when she’d started having to look up at Percy.

Percy stood quietly while she fixed his hair and then reached out and tugged gently on a long blond curl where it hung loose over her shoulder. “Thanks, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth smiled at him in the twilight and leaned up and kissed his cheek swiftly. “What was that for?” Percy asked, unable to stop himself from grinning back at her.

“We saved Olympus, Percy Jackson. You were kind of impressive. It was deserving of a kiss.” Percy let out a short chuckle and nudged her shoulder with his own as they turned and started walking down the beach again.

“You were pretty awesome too, Annabeth.”

“Really?” She stopped and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Yes...” he agreed slowly when she appeared to be waiting on some sort of response. A beat went by and her eyebrows rose higher. Finally she signed and turned to continue walking. Percy put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around. His arms were warm and his lips were salty when he kissed her, just the merest brush of their lips. Then they were both grinning widely, stupidly and turning and walking down the beach again.


End file.
